Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real wood film, a manufacturing method thereof and a molded article comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Resin molded parts are being widely used for panels near car console boxes or instrument panels and also for home appliance cases and covers.
In particular, controls and convenience features are provided in dashboards, audio decks, gear shift systems, door locks and window opening/closing units, which are mounted near driver seats and passenger seats in cars. Between the outer surface of such controls and conveniences and an interior material, an interior finish panel is installed to provide a finish. This finish panel becomes an important factor that determines the interior appearance of cars.
As described above, car finish panels have a considerable effect on the aesthetic appearance of the interior of cars. For this reason, in recent years, the demand for interior materials made of real products such as real woods has been increased in order to obtain an elegant appearance and a luxurious texture.
Meanwhile, there is a method of manufacturing an interior material using a lamination process by providing a base to be covered with a wood, forming a real wood layer on the surface of the base, and then coating and polishing the surface of the real wood layer. FIG. 1 illustrates a real wood film manufactured according to a conventional lamination process. Referring to FIG. 1, a real wood film 100 may comprise: a first wood layer 10; a first adhesive layer 11 formed on the upper surface of the first wood layer 10; a metallic layer 20 formed on the upper surface of the first adhesive layer 11; a second adhesive layer 12 formed on the upper surface of the metallic layer 20; a second wood layer 30 formed on the upper surface of the second adhesive layer 12; a third adhesive layer 13 formed on the upper surface of the second wood layer 30; and a third wood layer 40 formed on the upper surface of the third adhesive layer 13.
The first wood layer 10 and the second wood layer 30 serve to prevent the surface of the real wood film 100 from being cracked. The metallic layer 20 may be made of a thin aluminum film, and serves to facilitate formability in a press forming process. The third wood layer 40 is configured to express the texture and shape of natural wood.
However, the lamination process as described above has problems in that the process is very complicated and incurs high production costs, and in that the thickness of the manufactured real wood film is excessively large (1.5 mm or more), resulting in a decrease in the formability of the film and an increase in the weight.
Prior art documents related to the present invention include Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0183141 Y1 (published on May 15, 2000; entitled “Matte film structure for wood veneer).